Skin Deep
by Lizard2
Summary: *SLASH* - This is an *interlude* piece that goes between chapters 7 & 8 of 'Two Sides of the Same Coin'; I suggest you read that first - WARNING, Darcy/Wickham pairing.
1. 1

A/N This is an *interlude* piece that fits in between chapters 7 & 8 of 'Two Sides of the Same Coin'. However, you are more than welcome to read this and treat it as a PWP *g*. Reviews for this piece alone and for 'Two Sides' are all welcome, flamers included. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7 and a half - Skin Deep  
  
7.1  
  
Oh, good *god*, here he is, in my chambers, *half-dressed*! Thank goodness I hadn't taken my shirt off yet. I must concentrate so as not to make a complete fool of myself. I will cordially welcome him, engage in some light conversation and then gently but firmly reject him before he embarks on *that* business. Oh, damnation, I am stuttering; can I not even welcome an old friend into my rooms without behaving like a 16-year-old debutante conversing with her first admirer? I am Henry Fitzwilliam Darcy, for god's sake! I have never been nervous in company before, a little retiring perhaps, but why must I begin this attack of anxiety at this very moment?  
  
His shirt is open, I swear he did that with a design to make me forget my resolve. His hair looks rather unkempt; dear me, did he not even wait for his valet to freshen him up first? Ugh, he's wearing too much of that blasted cheap cologne. But, his chest is just... 


	2. 2

7.2  
  
George walked up to Henry without saying a word. After carefully placing down his candle, he stood politely whilst. Henry attempted to welcome him into his chambers. How sweet and innocent he is; to think that he cannot even speak properly because of his anticipation. I must be very gentle so as not to make him fear me, or perhaps not to make him fear himself - hah, how eloquent.  
  
George held out one hand to cease Henry's nervous gabbling. The sudden silence seemed to work to George's advantage, for his own nervousness dissipated after witnessing Henry's. With that outstretched hand, he extended his index finger and touched Henry's chest, half-bare where he had forgotten to cover himself on seeing a guest enter his chambers. Henry shifted cautiously, his prepared speech of rejection momentarily gone from his memory. 


	3. 3

7.3  
  
That one touch seemed to ignite both the young men as they seemingly *dived* for each other. Both shirts were removed before they allowed themselves that long-awaited, much-fantasised kiss. They both fell upon an armchair nearby, Wickham beneath, Darcy on his lap. Henry strained closer so their chests touched, and they kissed most vigorously until George's brain hurt from denying himself of air for so long. He forcedly broke off the embrace; Darcy dazedly opened his eyes, his lips red and bruised. He stared at George's lips in shock for a moment, and was about to open in his mouth to speak, when his wits rapidly snuffed out as George began to slowly lick and suck his neck.  
  
Of course, with mouths and tongues wandering around with such abandon, hands were bound to imitate. But when George ran his hand down young Darcy's chest, through the sporadic chest hair and settled directly on the front of his breeches, he was more than surprised. He arched back against the chair arm so rapidly that he ended up knocking his head on a decorative and serendipitously appropriate statue of Eros placed next to it. Again this brought him briefly back to his senses, again he attempted to halt this exciting event, and again George disarmed him with the ease and skill of a rake. 


	4. 4

7.4  
  
George felt it was time they moved on. The armchair was all very well, but he felt it was important for Henry to lose his...virginity, so to speak...on a bed, not a chair. And besides, his back was in a most awkward position, and there was most definitely a book beneath his derriere, which was likely to tear if they continued to writhe around as much as this. So with a quick manoeuvre, he pulled himself and Henry up and gently pushed him to the bed.  
  
The crisp white linen and rich silk sheets he spied upon the bed both aroused him and angered him momentarily. Why were his rooms not as grand and richly furnished as this? But soon after followed the thought that he was going to *take* Henry upon these sheets of silk, and that no force on earth was powerful enough to stop him. This feeling of empowerment intensified his lust until he was pushing Darcy down into the pillows, holding down his arms with his two hands.  
  
For a second, Henry's eyes widened in fear, but the sight of George, half- naked and golden-skinned in the candle light, staring at him as though he were the most delectable dessert, made him quite forgetful of his fear. Instead, he ran his hands all over George's chest, delighting when his eyelids flickered and he let out a small sound in response. For a few minutes George allowed him to set the pace of their lovemaking, but he would not hand over his control of the situation, oh no. George had dreamed of this night frequently for the past five years, and he was going to make sure it proceeded exactly as he planned. 


	5. 5

7.5  
  
George drew off Henry's breeches and stared at his cock unabashedly. He had learnt from experience that the best way to make a victim succumb was to pay the most attention to his vulnerable spot. He looked up towards Henry's face and caught him with his eyes half-closed and his mouth half-open, breathing heavily and knowing exactly what was to come.  
  
George moved to Henry's mouth, and with a kiss and a quietly murmured 'I love you', he swooped down and took him full into his mouth. Henry's head rolled back, his eyes crossed and his mouth opened wide in painfully intense pleasure. His breathing became even more ragged as George moved up to the head and bit down gently. Tears leaked from Henry's eyes and he squeezed them shut as he blindly groped for George's head and held him down there.  
  
But George would have none of that. He lifted himself up and lay down fully on top of Henry so that they were at eye level. As they kissed deeply, George manoeuvred them both until all was set for the final moment of bliss. I apologise, but this event is far too important to this couple for us to watch it first hand. So, as we withdraw from the chamber and shut the door, we hear slow groaning, a sudden thump and then a mixture of sighs and mutterings as our hero and his beloved move together and pleasure themselves into oblivion.  
  
~~Finis~~  
  
A/N To find out what happens next, read on from chapter 8 of 'Two Sides of the Same Coin'. *g* 


End file.
